


期待再次为你服务

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: 高空俱乐部补充包
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark





	期待再次为你服务

我搞不懂那些商务舱的客人到底对飞机厕所有什么执念。彼得好不容易整理完厕所，一回到準备区就接到同事面无表情的抱怨：商务舱厕所跟经济舱厕所空间大小完全一样，只差在是否有自动感应的水龙头——说到水龙头，你没把水洒得到处都是吧？

我擦干净了！彼得恨不得摀住同事的嘴，他唯一没那么做的原因是因为弄糊了同事的妆，他待会就得自己应付送餐时间。

我就知道是你。同事了然地看着他。彼得从头上的置物柜里拿出备用的领带，对着镜子重新打上。虽然他已经努力克制，但耳朵尖还是烫得不得了：我知道你刚刚帮我打发了好几位客人，谢了。下机请你去喝一杯。

同事瞟了他一眼：如果你下机还有力气的话。两人开始将一套套飞机餐摆进手推车里。

送餐到托尼时，彼得在后头负责给同事打下手，两个人没对上一眼。直到彼得推著车要走过去，托尼勾著他的背心口袋说麻烦一杯红酒。

彼得的同事同样听到托尼的要求，回头眼神落在托尼面前那杯五分满的酒杯又若无其事地往前走。彼得连忙向他说：好的先生，稍后就为你送上。随着彼得行走而从口袋边沿落下的食指隔着布料划过底下腰肉，最后在臀丘上暧昧地打了个转才离开。

你欠我两次。彼得捧著酒瓶要撩开布帘前，他的同事如此宣布。我快去快回。彼得甚至不敢回头看他的同事。他听见同事从鼻间哼了一声：別随便开支票了。你知道男人在飞机上都像吃了壮阳药一样持久吧。

彼得脸皮太薄，实在无法继续和同事讨论这个话题，他匆匆把同事留在那堆待归位的碗盘间，快步走向托尼的座位。

他的乘客对飞机餐的胃口不大，酒倒是喝得挺快，彼得看到的时候只剩一只空杯。他拔开酒塞要斟酒的时候被制止。

一个人喝酒太无趣了。托尼挑著眼看他，彼得才想难怪他不喝威士忌，最醇的都在那双眼里。

我们值勤时不能喝酒的。

让我教你一种不喝酒也能与人共饮的方法。

机舱内灯光昏暗，托尼只留下座位内侧的小灯，那让他能够看清楚彼得沾上酒液的嘴唇，他还记得它们的触感，又薄又软，稍微激烈的吻就能让它们红肿不已。但它们此刻噘成一道可爱的弧线，羞涩的舌头从里头怯生生地探出，托尼张开嘴等待第一滴酒液自彼得的舌尖凝结成露珠，滴在他亟需浇灌的舌面，一注酒液便从彼得缓缓注入托尼等待已久的口中。然后是第二口、第三口，到了第四口托尼突然对他勾勾手指，彼得不明白意思，只好把腰弯得更低靠过去用眼神无声问他怎么了，却冷不防被乘客粗鲁地勾著脖子，紧闭的唇被另一条舌尖撬开，即使彼得把自己当成酒壺也没有人会这么舔吸壺嘴，托尼啜著他嘴里混了唾液的酒水，舔过他的齿列，像严格搜捕的警察梭巡每一寸可能潜藏酒水的角落，直到酒气在他们的嘴里扩散开来，托尼才放开他被吮得疼痛的舌。

彼得知道自己的酒量不好，只要喝上两杯他就要昏昏欲睡，但不管他喝了什么，这都不是他在机舱里拉下裤子坐在乘客腿上的理由。

托尼又一次把他拉进座位急切地吻他，同时抓着他的手摸上那根好像没有疲软下去的东西，彼得別无选择，只好探进棉裤里服务他的乘客。但他的乘客却不满足，轻咬著他的嘴唇低哑地说看来我们该再去厕所做一次售后服务了。彼得被他放开后遗憾地说：不行，再去厕所的话我同事会直接开门要我们滚出去的。

直起身看了看四周，一片昏暗，乘客都已经吃饱熄灯，没有人会注意到他们。他舔了舔自己带着酒味的唇瓣，又含了一口酒渡给他的乘客，才含糊不清地说：我们就在这里速战速决。

他们像是一对在校园里初尝禁果的青少年，性急地躲在某个狭窄幽暗的角落，彼得甚至不让托尼解开他的衬衫，背对着托尼自己脱了裤子，但也只露出那对挺翘臀肉就扶著桌沿慢慢坐下。

不久前才被进入的甬道仍然柔软，没有收到任何阻碍便吞入整根阴茎，但那实在太深了，加上裤子限制了彼得的行动，他没有办法动，只能侧身抱着托尼的脖子亲吻他修剪精细的胡子，又反被托尼亲得醺醺然，带着微微哭音让托尼动一动。

托尼觉得这个空服员简直太失职了，但他是个好乘客，绝对配合空服员一切指示。彼得趴在前面的小桌上，腰被他紧紧抓住按在腿上，他挺著胯让已经被彼得没根吞入的阴茎一次又一次顶进他所能及的最深处，彼得大约没有被进入得这么深的经验，他在要叫出声的前一刻咬住自己的手，但里头却痉挛著将托尼绞得更紧。托尼差点被突如其来的紧致感夹得射在里头，他停了一会儿，才又按著彼得的腰，扭著腰用阴茎慢慢碾平每一寸绞紧他的肠肉。

他很想跟彼得说咬住自己的手是没用的，彼得每一声从鼻腔哼出的软软鼻音都要比他们身下的动作还要响亮。

但当空服员扭头用那双可怜兮兮的红眼睛无声催他快点结束时，托尼仍然心软地抱起他，让这个口腔欲不满足的空服员能够在高潮来临前抱着他亲吻，手也贴心地替他握住顶端，让空服员把他的手弄得黏答答的。做为回报，他也把彼得里头射得黏糊糊的，看空服员涨红著脸又找不到话骂他，只能咬著嘴唇套上裤子夹紧屁股走回準备区的模样实在让托尼格外愉快。

这趟久违的商务舱旅程远比他过去的经验好太多了。

以至於托尼在下机时，特地在登机门停下脚步。幸好他是最后一位下机的商务舱乘客，他们之间的互动才未被人看见。

托尼将一张名片塞进彼得有些发皱的马甲背心口袋，拉下墨镜向这位他很满意的空服员提出邀请：这趟航程是我搭乘过最好的一次。我的私人飞机机组还缺一位空服员，如果你有兴趣的话就跟我联络。

彼得按著口袋那张名片，对托尼又露出那个眼角拉出可爱皱折的微笑：感谢你的搭乘，我很期待再次为你服务。

end.


End file.
